1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory device, an electronic musical instrument, a teaching apparatus, and a program that are used for teaching music.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument and a teaching apparatus for use in teaching music are known in the art.
In a conventional music teaching system as a combination of the electronic musical instrument and the teaching apparatus, a teacher terminal (a teacher device) for a teacher and a student terminal for a student are connected through a wide area network, and the teacher terminal receives results of a practice that the student has conducted using the student terminal, and the teacher listens to the received practice results and sends advice about musical sense and skill to the student terminal (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-219104).
However, although the conventional music teaching system can present the advice of the teacher, the student cannot practice a music performance with the student terminal since the student terminal is a mere personal computer (PC). In order to practice a music performance, it is necessary to connect a keyboard instrument or the like to the student terminal. In addition, to transmit practice results to the teacher terminal, it is necessary to connect the student terminal to the wide area network since the student terminal is connected to the teacher terminal through the wide area network. Especially, an operation for the connection is difficult for young students.
In addition, although it is desired to increase the motivation of the performance practice of students who commute to a musical classroom, the conventional music teaching system cannot increase the motivation since this system is targeted at remote music teaching and does not support home practices of students who commute to the musical classroom.